A Doll
by choco momo
Summary: [YunJae Fanfiction] Dialah yang mengendalikan hidup Jaejoong. Seperti boneka poselen kecilyang tidak berdaya. Yang begitu rapuh dan halus. Yang seharusnya hanya disimpan didalam lemari kaca. Dijauhkan dari tangan yang berusaha menjangkaunya. Miliknya. /It's All about Yunjae couple/BoysXBoys/Possesive!Yun/Yaoi/Warning inside/TsemiM/ Mind to R&R chingu?


Disclaimer : Selamanya Yunho dan Jejoong milik diri mereka sendiri.

Main cast : Jung Yunho & Kim Jaejoong.

Gendre : Drama, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, A little bit Angst.

Theme : Rain of Love.

Lenght: One Shoot.

Warning : Tema berat. Possesive Yunho! BL (boys love). Yaoi. MalexMale. Penuh typo. Alur berantakan. Bikin sarap kepala jadi tegang. Dan,

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. NO BASH my character in my fic.

Flame jangan tapi kalu konkrit sangat boleh. ^^

Shin SeounRa| Choco Momo

[Presented]

An Alternative Universe Fanfiction

Story presented by © Sora Yagami.

Insipired by © Mine_Kim Jaejoong

Cast and anything in this story © SMent & CJes Ent.

**A Doll.**

_"Kau tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku kan?" bisiknya._

_Suaranya tedengar begitu lirih, berusaha mencari keyakinan dari sepasang mata yang terus menatapnya penuh keteduhan._

_Dia mengangguk._

_Seulas senyuman tersungging dibibirnya._

_Cantik._

_Tetapi dia lebih dari sekedar indah dimatanya._

_"Aku berjanji. Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu." suaranya melengking seperti dentingan lonceng_

_merdu dari surga._

_Begitu memikat._

_Bagaikan sebuah keindahan yang mampu menghanyutkan, dia hanya mampu tertawan oleh janji manis yang_

_telah diikrarkan hanya untuk dirinya._

_Rasa hangat menyelebungi hatinya._

_"Aku akan pegang janjimu, boo." benaknya berbisik lirih mengucapkan sebuah sumpah._

**I Tell You, I Love You.**

Kedua mata itu terbuka menampakan sepasang iris hitam setajam musang yang dibingkai oleh bulu mata tebal, berusaha membiasakan kedua kornea matanya dengan cahaya yang berhasil menyusup masuk kedalam kamar melalui celah jendela yang terbuka.

Beringsut perlahan untuk bangun dari tempat tidur saat menemukan seseorang yang seharusnya saat ini masih berbaring disampingnya telah menghilang.

Kedua kakinya yang tidak beralas perlahan menapak diatas lantai yang terbuat dari kayu mahoni, terasa begitu

hangat meski ditengah musim dingin yang sedang melanda korea, menuju kesuatu tempat yang sudah dia ketahui dengan pasti kemana harus melangkah.

Yunho yang saat itu mengenakan sweter kasmir putih longgar dengan celana baggy berwarna senada, dengan sengaja menyandarkan tubuhnya disamping pintu ketika menemukan seseorang yang sedari tadi dicarinya ternyata tlahh sibuk berkutat dengan wajan dan panci.

Tangannya dengan sangat cekatakan memotong semua bahan makanan dan kemudian mencampurnya menjadi sebuah masakan. Bergerak kesana kemari seakan tubuhnya telah benar-benar terlatih menemukan semua bahan yang dia sendiri sembunyikan dibalik pintu lemari dapur bahkan tanpa harus melihatnya.

"Jae?" panggil Yunho.

Tidak ada jawaban.

Orang yang dipanggil dengan nama jae itu masih tetap sibuk memfokuskan semua pikirannya pada bahan makanan yang sedang dia tekuni dengan mimik wajahn sangat serius.

"Jae?"

Untuk kedua kalinya Yunho menyerukan namanya, tetapi masih tidak ada jawaban dari bibir yang sekarang terkatup rapat.

Yunho menghela napas panjang.

Sepertinya sekarang dia mengerti.

Namja pemilik marga besar keluarga Jung itu melangkah perlahan dan kemudian membawa tubuh berbalut apron merah itu kedalam rengkuhannya.

Menghentikan apapun yang sedang dia kerjakan saat ini.

Seperti mendapatkan kembali kesadarannya yang masih mengambang, Jaejoong meremas pergelangan Yunho

yang melingkar erat dipinggangnya berusaha meresapi bahwa kehadiran namja itu adalah nyata.

Yunho meletakkan dagunya mesra dibahu Jaejoong. "Ada apa?"

Jaejoong hanya mengggeleng. "Tidak ada apa-apa."

Yunho justru semakin mengetakan pelukannya pada tubuh Jaejoong.

"Katakan padaku."

Jaejoong menghela napas sebelum kemudian melepaskan paksa lilitan kedua lengan Yunho pada pinggangnya. Jemarinya bergerak untuk mematikan kompor sembari membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Yunho, menatap sepasang mata musang yang masih setia mengikuti setiap pergerakannya.

"Aku berpikir, hubunganku dan dia akan berjalan baik. Tetapi mereka selalu melakukannya. Mereka mengatakan bahwa mereka mencintaiku, lalu kemudian mereka meninggalkanku begitu saja."

Sebelah kening Yunho terangkat heran. "Kau sedang membicarakan kekasihmu?"

Jaejoong hanya menganggukan kepalanya. Tidak berani menatap sepasang mata yang menyorotkan tatapan tajam.

"Jae," Yunho menggenggam erat jemari Jaejoong. "Kau terlalu berharga untuk mereka."

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya, menolak semua asumsi yang masuk kedalam pikirannya. "Aku hanya tidak mengerti. Saat aku mulai belajar untuk membuka hatiku. Mereka hanya pergi begitu saja tanpa alasan."

"Kau tidak harus terlalu memikirkannya Jae, suatu saat kau akan menemukan orang yang pantas untuk kau cintai."

Jaejoong mendongakan kepalanya, menatap Yunho tidak percaya. Baru kali ini dia mendengar sesuatu yang lebih panjang dari pada dua kalimat yang kerap diucapkan Yunho padanya. Seulas senyuman tersungging

dibibir Jaejoong meski tidak bisa dipungkiri hatinya masih terasa begitu sakit, namun kata-kata yang

diucapkan Yunho entah mengapa mampu meringankan sedikit beban dipundaknya. "Kau benar. Aku hanya merasa sedikit sedih."

Jaejoong bangkit dari posisi duduknya diatas kursi dapur dan kemudian bergerak untuk memeluk tubuh besar Yunho. Menyandarkan kepalanya didada bidang itu, berusaha menyamankan dirinya. Rasanya begitu hangat dan tenang, seolah tidak pernah ada luka menganga dihatinya. "Aku bahagia kau menemukanku Yun. Saat semua orang pergi meninggalkan hidupku."

Meski awalnya Yunho sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau Jaejoong akan memeluknya lebih dahulu, tetapi namja itu tetap tidak mampu menghilangkan sentakan rasa bahagia yang memenuhi benaknya dan kemudian balas memeluk tubuh namja itu.

Tubuh orang yang dia cintai.

Yang menjadi obsesinya selama dua puluh tahun dia hidup.

Yang menjadi napasnya.

Dimana dia pernah menyerahkan seluruh hidup dan jiwanya.

Seandainya kau tahu betapa aku terluka Jae. Lirihnya.

Benaknya berteriak nyaring, menyerukan bahwa Jaejoong adalah miliknya.

Seharusnya hanya menjadi miliknya.

Dan, bukannya membiarkan namja itu bersama orang lain sedangkan dia terus menunggu disini.

Tetapi mengapa, Jaejoong seolah tidak pernah berusaha mengerti rasa sakit yang selama ini dia rasakan.

Semua luka dan semua teriakan keputusasaan yang dia tanggung dalam kebungkaman.

.

.

.

Jaejoong memiringkan tubuhnya, menatap lekat wajah Yunho yang telah terlelap disampingnya. Namja itu tertidur dengan sangat pulas, mungkin kelelahan karena seharian harus sibuk berkutat dengan tumpukan dokumen dan laporan keuangan perusaan skala internasional yang dipercayakan padanya ditengah kegiatannya sebagai salah satu mahasiswa perguruan tinggi swasta di Korea.

Mereka satu universitas.

Tetapi dia selalu merasa enggan untuk sekedar menyapa Yunho karena namja itu selalu dikelilingi oleh para wanita-wanita cantik yang sexy. Membuatnya merasa begitu segan meski Yunho selalu tersenyum padanya dan sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan kehadirannya.

Perbedaan status yang begitu mencolok diantara mereka telah menciptakan jurang perpisahan yang tidak mampu dipungkiri.

Dia siapa dan Yunho siapa? Itulah yang selalu menjadi pertanyaannya selama ini.

Sudah jelas bukan jawabannya, meski Yunho selalu mengatakan—bahkan hingga berulang-ulang kali-bahwa Jaejoong sama sekali bukanlah beban baginya, tetapi dia telah diajari dimana dia harus benar-benar menempatkan dirinya yang seharusnya.

Yunho membawanya keluar dari Manshion Jung entah karena alasan apa terus berkeras agar mereka tetap bisa bersama ketika dirinya mengutarakan keinginan untuk pergi menempuh kehidupan yang sesungguhnya diluar sana.

Tanpa keluarga dan lingkungan yang telah mendidik pribadinya hingga seperti sekarang ini.

Dia sudah pernah berdebat dengan Yunho—sering kali—mengenai keinginannya yang satu itu, langkah pertamanya tentunya harus dimulai dari pindah ke apartmennya sendiri, tetapi Yunho terus berkata bahwa hal itu tidak lah aman.

Dia tahu itu, dia bukanlah anak bodoh yang terlalu polos hingga tidak mampu menjaga dirinya sendiri hingga dengan mudahnya tertipu oleh orang lain.

Tetapi sepertinya Yunho tidak berpikir seperti itu.

Selain itu, dia ini seorang laki-laki.

Harusnya dia bisa mengurus dirinya sendiri dan bukannya terus-terusan bergantung pada Yunho.

Tetapi, namja itu tidak akan pernah bersedia membiarkannya begitu saja.

Karena itu lah sekarang mereka berada disini, dengan dirinya yang tinggal berdua dengan Yunho disebuah apartmen mewah yang dibeli oleh namja itu..

"Kau belum tidur?"

Suara Yunho yang terdengar begitu serak dan berat berhasil menarik kembali semua pikiran Jaejoong yang mulanya menjelajah entah kemana.

"Apa kau terbangun karena aku? Mianhae kalau aku mengganggumu." ucapnya lirih. Padahal sekarang Yunho pasti lah masih lah begitu lelah tetapi terbangun karena dirinya dan dia merasa sangat bersalah sekarang.

Bukannya menjawab, Yunho justru malah bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya dan kemudian menyandarkan tubuhnya pada tiang tempat tidur. "Kau masih memikirkannya?"

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya sembari menenggelamkan wajahnya diantara kedua lututnya. "Aku selalu merepotkanmu Yun."

Yunho menghela napas berat, dia benar-benar sedang tidak ingin berdebat dengan Jaejoong saat ini. "Aku sudah mengatakan sebaiknya kita tidak membahas hal ini lagi."

"Aku hanya tidak ingin membuatmu terus terbebani dengan kehadiranku."

"Aku sudah bilang kau bukan beban. Dan keberuntunganmu yang sangat sedikit itu sudah cukup untuk

membuatmu setidaknya berpikir hal buruk apa yang bisa saja menimpamu diluar sana."

Jaejoong refleks memajukan bibirnya kesal mendengar intonasi nada suara Yunho yang menurun namun menyiratkan peringatan. Dia tahu Yunho benar, dan itulah yang membuatnya merasa semakin kesal.

Dia tidak akan pernah dan tidak terlahir dengan memiliki keberuntungan. Orang-orang yang hadir dalam hidupnya akan pergi begitu saja tanpa alasan bahkan meski setelah mereka mengatakan bahwa mereka mencintainya.

Hanya Yunho yang terus berada disampingnya, dan tidak pernah bersedia meninggalkannya.

"Kenapa kau bersedia mengorbankan hidupmu demi orang seperti aku? Kalau aku terus berada disini, kapan

kau akan memiliki kekasih?"

"Aku tidak membutuhkan kekasih. Aku ingin kau selalu disampingku." tutur Yunho begitu lantang.

Sama sekali tidak ada keraguan dalam suara itu, yang ada hanya sebuah keyakinan yang begitu besar.

Tanpa sengaja kedua mata mereka saling bersirobok.

Jaejoong membuang wajahnya yang sudah memerah seperti kepiting rebus kearah samping ketika tanpa sengaja wajah mereka saling bertatapan. Dia tahu Yunho sangat tampan, tapi melihat wajah itu dalam jarak yang begitu dekat tetap saja mampu membuat pipinya dipenuhi semburat merah.

Tetapi harapan itu pupus secepat kedatangannya. "Kau akan menyesal karena telah mengatakannya Yun." lirihnya penuh rasa terluka. "Aku hanya orang asing yang datang kedalam kehidupanmu."

"Kau bukan orang asing. Kau adalah Jaejoong-ku." kedua bola mata hitam Yunho menatap seulas wajah Jaejoong lekat-lekat, berusaha menyalurkan kepercayaan melalui kata-kata yang tidak terucap.

.

.

.

"Sebaiknya kau berhenti kuliah saja."

Jemari Jaejoong yang hendak bersiap menyuapkan makan kedalam mulutnya menggantung begitu saja diudara, namja itu meletakkan sendok dengan perlahan disamping mangkuk nasi dan kemudian mendongakan kepalanya menatap wajah namja yang sekarang sedang duduk persis dihadapannya. "Kenapa Yun?"

"Kau tentu sudah mengetahui alasanku."

Kedua manik mata mereka saling bersirobok. Onyx bertemu obisidian. "Mereka tidak akan pernah berhenti mengganggu hidupmu."

"Tapi Yun, kau tahu aku tidak mungkin melepaskan beasiswaku begitu saja." ucapnya lirih, nyaris sepelan hembusan angin yang berbisik.

Jaejoong hanya mampu menundukan kepalanya semakin dalam ketika kedua manik matanya tanpa sengaja melirik kearah jemari Yunho yang sekarang mengepal seluruhnya diatas meja hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Namja itu sangat marah, dia tahu betapa Yunho sangat benci dibantah.

"Kau sama sekali tidak butuh beasiswa itu. Aku lebih dari sekedar mampu untuk membiayaimu. Dan kau tidak akan kehilangan apapun." desisnya.

"Aku tahu, aku hanya tidak ingin terus bergantung padamu. Aku.."

Belum sempat Jaejoong menyelesaikan seluruh kalimatnya, Yunho sudah lebih dahulu memotong. "Memang tepat seperti itulah yang ku inginkan."

Jaejoong terhenyak. "Apa maksudmu Yun?"

Yunho menghela napas berat, sepertinya dia sudah begitu keterlaluan karena bersikap sangat kerasa pada namja rapuh didepannya. "Kau tahu aku hanya ingin menjagamu Jae." kali ini nada bicara Yunho terdengar lebih lunak dan terkendali.

Jaejoong sangat tahu, permintaan Yunho sama sekali bukannya tidak beralasan. Semua orang yang mengetahui latar belakangnya dan kedekatannya dengan Yunho, membenci kehadirannya disamping namja itu, dan menjadikan dirinya bulan-bulanan sasaran pelampiasan amarah para gadis yang tidak mampu menjangkau hati Yunho hingga dirinya dituding menjadi penyebab itu semua.

Dia kerap dibully dan diperlakukan bukan selayaknya manusia. Seandainya saja Yunho tidak selalu ada untuk menolongnya, entah bagaimana jadinya.

Apa mungkin Yunho telah bosan direpotkan oleh dirinya? Kalau begitu mengapa namja itu tidak urung membiarkan dirinya pergi?

"Aku... Aku akan memikirkannya." ucapnya kemudian.

Tetapi Yunho tahu Jaejoong tidak akan pernah mampu mengambil keputusan. Dia harus memastikannya

sendiri.

.

.

.

"Buka. Buka pintunya. Aku mohon." isaknya.

Bahkan meski dia telah berteriak hingga tenggorokannya sakit dan kedua tangannya terluka karena terus-terusan menggedor pintu yang terbuat dari kayu tebal sebuah ruangan yang dia ketahui sebagai tempat penyimpanan archive lama milik universitas tempatnya menuntut ilmu, tetap sama sekali tidak ada orang yang datang untuk menolongnya ataupun sekedar mendengar teriakan keputusasannya.

Tahu semua yang dia lakukan hanya sia-sia, Jaejoong semakin terisak sembari menenggelamkan wajahnya diantara kedua lutut.

Dia sama sekali tidak menyadari bagaimana dirinya bisa berakhir berada ditempat seperti ini, yang dia ingat hanya seseorang meletakkan sapu tangan berbau menyengat dimulutnya dan semuanya menjadi gelap seketika, lalu saat terbangun dia telah tergeletak ditempat yang berada jauh dari lingungan para siswa yang berlalu-lalang hingga semakin menyulitkannya untuk mendapatkan pertolongan.

Takut.

Dia sungguh sangat takut berada ditempat gelap seperti ini seorang diri.

Yunho.

Satu nama itu melintas dibenaknya. Apa kah namja itu tahu dimana dia berada saat ini? Apa Yunho bisa

menemukannya.

Yunho tolong aku.

Kedua lututnya terasa begitu lemas dan kemudian jatuh terkulai begitu saja ketika kesepuluh jemarinya mulai

bergerak untuk mencengkram bagian depan mantel yang dia kenakan ketika dadanya terasa begitu sesak.

Ooh tidak. Jangan sampai asma yang dia derita kambuh disaat seperti ini.

Tidak akan ada yang menolongnya karena memang dia telah meninggalkan handphone-nya tadi pagi tanpa sengaja diatas meja dapur.

Saat Jaejoong mulai berpikir hidupnya benar-benar akan berakhir ditempat seperti ini dan bukannya bersama Yunho, saat itulah selintas cahaya masuk melalui celah pintu yang terbuka dan menampilkan sesosok Yunho dengan wajah dipenuhi kecemasan.

"Jae? Gwenchana?" Yunho membawa kedua pipi Jaejoong kedalam rengkuhan jemarinya, memaksa namja itu untuk menatapnya.

Jaejoong yang kesulitan bernapas hanya bisa menjawab dengan gumaman lirih sembari menarik napas sedalam-dalamnya. Menyadari keadaan Jajeoong, Yunho segera merogoh kantung tas ransel yang dibawanya dan menemukan botol berbentuk silinder, inhaler yang memang harus selalu dia sediakan kalau-kalau Jaejoong membutuhkannya dan kemudian memberikannya pada Jaejoong yang segera meletakkannya dimulut, menghirupnya dalam-dalam.

"Kau sudah merasa lebih baik?"

Jaejoong hanya mampu menganggukan lemah kepalanya, tubuhnya benar-benar terasa begitu lemas setelah berjam-jam mengalami sesak napas.

.

.

.

Namja dengan rambut sewarna almond itu baru saja hendak memejamkan kedua matanya ketika indera pendengarannya tanpa sengaja menangkap suara langkah kaki seseorang memasuki ruang kesehatan kampus mendekat kearahnya.

Dan dia itu itu bukan langkah kaki Yunho karena namja itu sekarang sedang berada disampingnya,

menggenggam jemarinya yang masih gemetar dan berkeringat dingin dengan begitu erat.

Namja itu sekarang telah berdiri disamping tempat tidurnya. "Jaejoong-ssi. Kepala yayasan ingin segera bertemu denganmu."

Jaejoong hanya mampu menatap wajah teman satu angkatannya itu dengan kedua kening menyatu. Heran. "Memangnya ada apa?"

Illwoo—nama namja itu—hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya tanda tidak tahu. "Mereka hanya memintaku untuk menyampaikan padamu."

Jaejoong menatap wajah Yunho masih tetap duduk berdiam diri disisi tempat tidur tanpa berniat menyuarakan satu patah katapun, entah kenapa dia yakin hal ini sama sekali bukalah berita baik hingga kepala yayasan sendiri yang ingin menemuinya.

Jaejoong berusaha bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya, namu Yunho sudah lebih dahulu menahannya dan memaksa tubuhnya untuk kembali keposisi semula. "Kau masih sakit. Kau bisa menemui mereka nanti."

Jaejoong berkeras. "Tidak bisa Yun. Aku takut ini sangat penting."

Menyerah dengan sikap keras kepala Jaejoong, Yunho lantas membantu namja itu untuk bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya dan memapah namja itu menuju keruang kepala yayasan yang terletak dilantai dasar universitas.

.

.

.

Jaejoong benar-benar semakin gugup ketika sang pemilik yayasan—Choi dongwook—yang masih tetap memasang mimik wajah angkuh khas seorang anggota keluarga Choi duduk dikursi bersandaran tinggi itu sama sekali tidak seorang diri, melainkan bersama Rektor Universitas yang sedang berdiri disampingnya dengan tubuh sekaku papan, Jaejoong bahkan bisa melihat sebutir keringat dingin mengalir dari pelipisnya.

Dongwook memberikan isyarat kepada pria paruh baya yang masih setia berdiri disampingnya. "Maaf Jaejoong-ssi. Kami terpaksa mencabut semua beasiswa yang anda dapatkan selama ini."

Dengan tangan gemetar, Jaejoong meraih amplop putih resmi yang terbuat dari bahan tebal mahal da memiliki bau yang begitu khas kedalam genggamannya dan menemukan sepucuk surat yang menyatakan bahwa dirinya dipecat secara tidak resmi dari bangku perkuliahan.

"Tapi kenapa?"

"Selama satu semester terakhir, Nilai akademikmu mengalami penurunan yang sangat drastis. Karena itu kami tidak bisa tetap mempertahankanmu disini."

Jaejoong menarik napas dalam untuk menghentikan luapan emosi kekecewaan yang menyelimutinya. Kedua matanya terasa begitu panas. "Apakah anda tidak bisa mempertimbangkan segalanya kembali?"

"Maaf Jaejoong-ssi. Itu sangat tidak mungkin karena tentu hal itu akan merusak citra yang telah dibangun di Universitas ini."

Jaejoong hanya dapat terdiam sembari menundukkan kepalanya dalam. "Baiklah, kalau memang saya sudah tidak diperlukan lagi. Maka saya mohon diri. Permisi."

Jaejoong melangkah keluar dari ruangan itu dengan pikiran separuh mengambang dan langkah yang seolah tidak menjejak lantai dengan pasti.

Beasiswanya.

Yang dulu dia perjuangan dengan keringat dan kerja keras. Dengan usahanya sendiri tanpa campur tangan dari Yunho atau siapapun dari keluarga Jung.

Namja bermata indah itu menemukan Yunho masih menunggunya ditempat semula, yakni berdiri diam didepan pintu sembari menyandarkan tubuhnya kedinding dengan kedua tangan terlipat didepan dada.

Namja itu menoleh kearahnya ketika Jaejoong telah berdiri disampingnya. "Apa yang mereka katakan padamu?"

Jaejoong hanya menggeleng dan kemudian menyerahkan sepucuk surat yang masih dibalut dengan amplop putih tebal dengan tangan bergetar, lidahnya terlalu kelu untuk sekedar mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

Yunho sudah tahu jelas isi dari amplop tersebut namun dia masih membukanya dan menemukan sebaris kalimat yang dia inginkan.

"Aku dipecat dari Universitas Yun." lirihnya. "Kau benar Yun, semua orang jahat. seharusnya aku mendengarkanmu." isaknya tertahab, tangannya bergerak untuk melakukan gerakan melingkar memeluk dirinya sendiri, seakan sedang berusaha untuk melindungi dirinya.

Jaejoong mengusap kasar wajah pucatnya yang telah dibajiri keringat dingin, pandangannya mulai memburam entah kenapa kepalanya menjadi terasa begitu berat sedangkan tubuhnya terasa ringan.

Yunho langsung siaga ketika tiba-tiba tubuh Jaejoong oleng kearahnya dan hampir saja ambruk menghantam lantai marmer yang dingin kalau saja dirinya tidak cukup sigap untuk menahannya.

.

.

.

"Kau sudah puas kan Hyung?" tutur Siwon skeptis.

Jemarinya bergerak untuk mengarahkan mulut gelas kebibirnya dan kemudian menegak cairan berwarna merah pekat itu dalam sekali tegukan.

Jung Yunho—seseorang yang dpanggil Siwon dengan sebutan Hyung—itu hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Menurutmu?"

Siwon mengalihkan tatapannya kearah perapian yang mengeluarkan suara berderak pelan ketika sang api perlahan mulai menjilati seluruh bagian kayu hingga terbakar sempurna dan menciptakan gumpalan asap yang membumbung kelangit memalui lubang cerobong yang dubuat dari susunan batu bata merah.

Keheningan terasa kian meresapi.

"Aku terlalu mengenalmu untuk mengatakan Iya." suara namja bermarga Choi itu bergema memecahkan kesunyian.

Selanjutnya hanya suara helaan napas dan suara desiran angin yang menggoyangkan pucuk-pucuk dedaunan diluar sana yang terdengar didalam ruangan yang seluruh bagian didesain seperti selayaknya kediaman seorang bangsawan Eropa pada masa kejayaannya.

Merah dan Hitam.

Dua warna yang selalu dijadikan sebagai lambang citra dominansi tertinggi.

Menandakan kekuasaan dan kekuatan.

Seperti seorang Jung Yunho.

Seulas senyuman yang lebih bisa disebut seringai tersungging dibibirnya. Dia yang melakukannya.

Semuanya.

Dialah yang mengendalikan hidup Jaejoong.

Merencanakan dengan siapa dan bagaimana namja itu akan menjalani kesehariannya.

Dirinya lah yang memaksa namja itu berpikir bahwa dia tidak memiliki siapapun didalam hidupnya kecuali Yunho seorang.

Bagaimana dia akan hidup.

Bagaimana dia harus bersikap.

Seperti boneka poselen kecil tidak berdaya.

Yang begitu rapuh dan halus.

Yang seharusnya hanya disimpan didalam lemari kaca.

Dijaga sebaik-baiknya dan dijauhkam dari tangan-tangan yang berusaha menggapai apalagi hingga menyentuhnya.

Miliknya.

Lalu kenapa dia harus bersedia berbagi dengan orang lain? Pikirnya posesive.

Kalau dia mampu membuat namja itu selalu tergantung kepadanya dan hanya akan melihatnya seorang.

Lalu kenapa dia harus merasa tidak mampu untuk menyingkirkan semua orang yang dia anggap sebagai

penghalang?

Jawabannya sama sekali tidak.

Sama sekali bukan masalah meski Jaejoong merasa hidupnya terkekang dan tidak bebas.

Selama namja itu berada disisinya.

Dibawah pengawasannya.

Berada dijarak pandangannya.

Dia mampu melakukan apapun. Apa saja.

Segalanya.

Asalkan namja itu tidak pergi darinya.

Berada disampingnya dan melengkapi hidupnya yang terasa kian sempurna.

Tidak, dia tidak sempurna. Dia merasa begitu utuh.

Karenanya, dia tidak pernah mampu bahkan didalam mimpinya untuk membayangkan Jaejoong pergi dari hidupnya bahkan untuk berbahagia dengan laki-laki lain.

Kesempurnaan cinta adalah ketika kau melepaskan orang yang kau cintai hidup dengan orang yang dia cintai.

Kata-kata seperti itu tidak akan pernah ada dalam kamus hidup seorang Jung Yunho.

Cinta, adalah apa yang dia lakukan seperti sekarang ini.

Memperjuangkan orang yang dia inginkan, tidak peduli apakah Jaejoong juga mencintainya atau tidak. Tidak masalah, cinta akan datang seiring berjalannya waktu.

Jemari Yunho bergerak untuk melemparkan puluhan foto laki-laki yang pernah menjadi daftar pelengkap riwayat hidup seorang Kim Jaejoong—atau lebih tepat disebut dengan nama Jung Jaejoong—kedalam perapian hingga api membakarnya menjadi serpihan debu.

Selintas kalimat yang pernah Jaejoong ucapkan terbersit dibenaknya.

Mereka bukannya pergi begitu saja tanpa alasan. Melainkan karena berada dibawah tekanan seorang Jung Yunho.

"Akan kupastikan kau menepati janjimu Jae. Bahkan meski aku harus menyingkirkan semua orang untuk itu."

sumpahnya.

**FIN.**

Choco Momo.


End file.
